coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9357 (19th January 2018)
Plot Kevin passes on his good wishes for Anna to Gary but gets short shrift from him for his lack of support. Across the street, Eileen looks uneasily at Phelan as he walks past. Anna's barrister gives her advice on keeping her composure during Phelan's evidence. Bethany claims to Sarah that she's sold some of her things online to account for her cash. The girl interrupts Sarah's attempt to talk to Gary. Gemma is ecstatic to win a night in a hotel and she plans to take Henry, convinced he's fallen in love with her. Mary and Sophie turn up at court to support Anna. Seb also arrives, to a look that could kill from Phelan. Leanne plans to visit Janice to give Peter and Toyah some space. Toyah confesses to her sister that she feels uneasy with Carla around. They go to the cafe and overhear Carla and Michelle bitching about Peter's drinking and a slanging match begins which Roy steps in to diffuse. Carla offers to buy them all coffees. Adam and Eva accompany a wheelchair-bound Billy back from hospital to No.11, watched from afar by Peter. Geraldine is also there and accosts them about Summer's whereabouts. Adam takes her to one side and assures her that he's doing everything he can. The trial begins and Phelan takes the stand, lying about Seb saying to him that he clearly remembered Anna's face just before his fall. Kevin turns up in the public gallery, much to Gary's annoyance. Anna's barrister points out the holes in Phelan's evidence and claims that he's framing her. Adam discomforts Billy by taking him to the Rovers. Peter is astonished when Carla, Michelle, Toyah and Leanne all turn up, seemingly now friends. Henry says he can't go out with Gemma as it's his birthday and he's having a close family dinner. Sarah asks Bethany to babysit so she can have a drink with Gary but she refuses, claiming she has a job in a mexican restaurant in town. Eva ponders telling Adam that the baby is his. Stepping away from the bar, Michelle overhears Toyah telling Leanne she can't stand Carla and throws a drink over her. Carla shouts aloud her disdain for Peter, saying to Toyah in forthright terms that she has no feelings for him. A fight breaks out between the women with many drinks thrown and insults exchanged before Carla and Michelle are thrown out. Seb takes the witness stand and gives his evidence, saying he has no memory of how he got his injuries nor of seeing Anna before he fell. Anna looks at him with relief while Eileen can't help but to look at her husband with grave suspicion. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Ronny Jhutti *Prosecution Barrister - Linda Armstrong *Judge - Fiona Gillies *Clerk - Martelle Edinborough *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, cell area and lobby Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan takes centre stage at Anna's trial; the Battersby and Connor women cause a commotion in the Rovers; and Gemma enjoys a stroke of luck. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,529,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Carla Connor: "It's asking for trouble though, in't it? Peter running a pub. It's like putting a cat in charge of an aquarium. Category:2018 episodes